1088
Sebastian experiences a vision and warns against going to Daphne's room. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in 1970. Julia and Barnabas wait for the first signs of the catastrophe that now is to happen. But the three people who know that ghosts stalk the house are caught in the evil spirits' spell. The children will not tell from fear, but Quentin Collins does not out of love. Love for a strange, sad governess from the past. This night, Gerard has planned a trap, and Quentin thinks Daphne will finally tell him why she came back to Collinwood this time. Quentin goes to Daphne's room, but she is not there. Instead, Gerard appears behind him and prepares to strangle him with a piece of rope. Act I Julia catches Quentin's in Daphne's room and Gerard disappears. Quentin claims he heard someone walking through the West Wing, but didn't see anyone. Julia can feel Gerard's presence in the room, but feels they should stay in the room to see if anyone appears. Quentin gets upset because he feels that Julia and Barnabas are accusing everyone at Collinwood of knowing something about the impending disaster. He quickly changes the subject to Gerard and asks Julia if there is a connection, and possibly love, between Gerard and Daphne. Julia finds his question most curious and asks why he cares. Quentin says he only wants to know for future reference before hastily leaving the room. The next morning, Elizabeth reads through her horoscope for the day and wonders who the enemy is that will become a friend. She calls Sebastian and asks him to come to Collinwood immediately, but Sebastian says he is "all booked up," even though his planner is empty. Elizabeth finds this suspicious, but Sebastian finally agrees to stop by at around 8pm. After hanging up the phone, Sebastian tells himself he doesn't want to see Collinwood ever again. Act II Quentin returns to the West Wing and wonders why he continues to come back to Daphne's room, but he decides he doesn't care if Julia catches him and he only wants to see Daphne. He enters the room and finds the rope that Gerard used to try and kill him on the floor. He begs Daphne to appear to him, but she doesn't. He puts the rope on the bed and leaves. That night at 7:45pm, Roxanne tells Sebastian that he had better get going to Collinwood, but he doesn't want to. Sebastian admits that he lied through Elizabeth's entire horoscope, and everyone at Collinwood is in grave danger. Roxanne offers to go to Collinwood with him to help him deal with Elizabeth. At Collinwood, a drunken Quentin leaves the drawing room as Sebastian and Roxanne arrive to meet with Elizabeth, however Elizabeth only wants to speak to Sebastian, and leaves Roxanne in the foyer with Julia. Julia is struck by the resemblances between this Roxanne and the one from Parallel Time. In the drawing room, Sebastian isn't sure who the "enemy" is, but decides to "have a vision" to help Elizabeth, while Roxanne and Julia eavesdrop. In his vision, Sebastian sees Daphne's room in the West Wing and notes that the room has not been used in over a century. He says the room belonged to a teacher, before he begins to panic and exclaims no one must go into that room. When he comes to his senses, Sebastian tells Elizabeth that the enemy may not be one of the living. Act III Later that night, Elizabeth tells Julia and Quentin of her meeting with Sebastian. Julia tells Elizabeth that the room Sebastian saw is in the West Wing. Elizabeth wants to go there, but Quentin thinks it's a bad idea and might trigger the disaster. She gets frustrated and goes to the West Wing anyway. After she leaves, Julia tells Quentin he must be the one to deal with Sebastian and find out everything he knows. Meanwhile, Elizabeth enters Daphne's room. Act IV Elizabeth notices the room feels cold, and Gerard appears in the corner. Back at Sebastian's house, Sebastian regrets telling Elizabeth about the room and says he doesn't want anything more to do with the Collins family. He hates himself for not telling Elizabeth about the impending catastrophe, but Roxanne tells him everything is going to be alright. Quentin catches Elizabeth in Daphne's room. Elizabeth tells Quentin she knows something terrible is going to happen at Collinwood and that her horoscope is wrong. She remarks to Quentin about the scent of lilacs, followed by an overwhelming sense of evil when she entered the room. She runs out of the room in a panic to find Julia. Elizabeth rushes to the drawing room and calls for Julia, saying they must get the children out of the house, but she opens the doors and finds Gerard instead. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: You seem depressed tonight, Quentin. : Quentin: Without reason. : Elizabeth: There's always a reason. : Quentin: Oh my, how analytical we have all become probing each other's moods. Well, I think I'll probe the meaning of some book in my room. ---- : Sebastian: The enemy may not be one of the living. ---- : Julia: (of Daphne's room, forcefully) Elizabeth, you will not go into that room. : Elizabeth: (shocked) Julia, you sound like me when I'm talking to David. ---- : Roxanne: (to Sebastian, of Elizabeth) She could have endowed a foundation for you. ---- : Roxanne: Oh, Collinwood seemed so perfect. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * Scenic design by John Dapper. * Closing credits scene: Metal sphere in Sebastian Shaw's house. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost creeps up on Quentin (reprised from the previous episode). Later, Gerard watches Elizabeth and then appears to her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Sebastian: Collinwood; Quentin: I must see her; Elizabeth: So cold. * TIMELINE: Elizabeth's horoscope for today says, "An enemy becomes a friend" (in the previous episode this was said to be tomorrow's message). Sebastian agrees to come to Collinwood at 8pm. 7:45pm: Sebastian and Roxanne argue. It was yesterday when Julia showed Sebastian the New York newspaper clippings. Bloopers and continuity errors * A crew member can be heard coughing in the background as Quentin and Julia talk in Daphne's room. * Elizabeth doesn't know where Daphne's room is located, except that it's in the west wing of the mansion, but she manages to find her way there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1088 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1088 - The Summer of Our Discontent Gallery ( }}) 1088a.jpg|Gerard 1088i.jpg|Roxanne & Sebastian 1088s.jpg|Quentin, Julia & Elizabeth Category:Dark Shadows episodes